CAMP BLOOD
Ha-Ha, a HORRIFYING-HELLO to all of you Kiddies. It is I, CREEPS, and I am once GORE in FIEND FORM for you! We're going into the woods with our story, and the teenagers with us don't know WHAT'S OUT TERROR hee-hee, in a NASTY-NOVELLA I call... In the Appalachian Mountains, there were five teenagers hiking up a trail in July, 1960. "Come on, Lester up this way buddy" one teenage boy called back to another. "Coming Jack" Lester called in return. "The area of the campground and the cabin is directly to the left of this tree" a third teenage boy said, pointing to one. "Nice navigating Tom" one other teenager replied to him. "Hey, thanks, Frank. I learned that in the Boy Scouts back when I was twelve" Tom answered him. "It is muggy up here fellas" the last teenager commented. "It is indeed, Gary" Jack agreed with him. Lester, Tom, Frank and Gary followed Jack to the left of the one tree that Tom had pointed too, finding a cabin in a big clearing. "We made it!" Jack stated. "Yeah finally" Frank added. The guys walked into the cabin together and sat down on the sofa they saw. "Hey, this is a pretty nice place here, Lester eh?" Gary asked him. "Yep it is pal" he agreed, putting his feet up on a coffee-table, sitting back. Tom saw a sign that read, "CAMP BLOOD" in white letters on it. It was nailed and mounted up, on the wall, above the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, check that sign out" he said. They all saw it then, and laughed. "Ooo, scary" Jack laughed. "It is called Camp Blood for a reason. There be something lurking in this cabin and on this campground boys!" an old man coming out of the kitchen, proclaimed. "Hey, mister, who are you?" Gary asked the elderly man. "Name's Pete, I live close by. Be careful now" he answered. Pete took off, out the cabin-door, and the guys laughed together. Lester found a wooden box in the front room. "I wonder what's in here" he said. He tried to open it, but the lid wouldn't budge. "That's funny Lester, the thing doesn't have nails in it" Tom said, looking it over. "Yeah, it must not open then, Tom" Lester said. Meanwhile outside a few miles from the campground, a crook was sitting in a tent, having a drink of Ripple from a bottle. He then said to himself, "those cops never caught me with the cash. The loot is mine and I sure outsmarted them." The thief grabbed a sack of hundred dollar bills, laughing. He sat back against the side of his tent and a knife came through the tent, into the back of his head, killing him instantly. The noise of hissing was then heard outside, somewhere. A rainstorm began and Gary ran back inside the cabin. "It's a good thing I finished pitching our only tent outside!" he stated. "Do you melt in or something Gary?" Frank joked, laughing. "Ha-Ha, that's funny Frank" he said, sarcastically. It rained into the evening, and Jack and Tom were out, in the tent in the campground, playing Cards. "Any aces?" Tom asked his friend. "Nope" Jack answered in the lantern-light. There was the glimmer of the knife in the darkened-woods by the cabin, and it moved accompanied by quiet-footsteps. The glimmering-knife stopped moving outside of Tom and Jack's tent, and it sliced through it, as the loud hissing was heard. Gary, Frank and Lester smoked cigarettes as they sat on the couch by the fire in the fireplace. "So, you think our folks or anyone else will find us Lester?" Frank asked him. "No, not likely man. Not even cops come up this far into the mountains" Lester replied. "Yeah, Frank, nobody's gonna catch the five of us, with the Chevy we stole" Gary said. Within fifteen minutes, Frank went out, into the storm, to Jack and Tom's tent. It was sliced-open, and Frank discovered the dead bodies of Tom and Jack inside. He screamed, racing back towards the cabin. There was a frightening-face in the dark, which looked like someone in a grey mask, with white-glowing eyes gleaming in the rain. The figure wore a white nineteen-twenties-style cap and the figure stabbed Frank in the neck with the glimmering-knife. Frank screamed, seeing it as it began to hiss and dropped to the ground, dead. Gary was at a window and saw the figure's white cap moving. "I didn't know one of the other guys had a cap" he stated, got on a raincoat and headed outside. He walked up to the figure and it turned around, peering at Gary with its glowing-white eyes on its gray mask. The figure was a vampire, and it hissed at him with its four white fangs. Gary started screaming as the creature waved its knife and drove it straight into Gary's chest, murdering him. It then bent down, feasting on the body's flesh and, with its fangs gouging into its throat. Lester was in the doorway of the cabin, watching the monster drink. Lester screamed in horror, and the thing hissed and rushed to him. The teen ran into the woods through the rain, gasping and panicking. The monster hissing loudly, while pursuing him. Lester ran directly into a tree in the darkness and rain, falling on his back. He writhed in pain on the ground and the vampire got to him, driving its knife directly into Lester's throat, killing him. The creature then feasted on his flesh, sucking on his throat, with its fangs, hissing away. An hour later, Pete arrived at the cabin and said to himself: "I told those boys to be careful. They were no match for me." Pete showed fangs and got the box in the front room open. It was a casket inside, and Pete laid down in it, closing the lid. Old Pete sure PUT A LID ON IT and CLOSED THE CASE didn't he boys and girls? His evening job looks like it really SUCKS, but he's not complaining heh-heh-heh-heh. He really SINKS HIS TEETH INTO IT aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!